The Marks We Bare On Our Wrists
by primrose02
Summary: Whenever someone passes by or meets their soulmates a marks appears on their wrists. One day Lucy and Natsu's wrists become marked after they pass each other in the square. They will do everything to find one another. Rated T for now may change to R later on.
1. Introduction

**A/N: I have just finished my other story "Feelings". Please go read that, it would mean everything to me.**

 **I'd like to shout out to** _ **Sherlollylover17**_ **for coming up with this story Idea.**

 **I hope you guys enjoy this story. 3**

 **Prologue**

I walked down the street my bag in hand, I had just finished my story and sent it in. I was really nervous, what if they didn't like it? My left hand reached up and that's when I noticed it. The salmon colored mark on my left wrist. The initials on the middle of the pink streak were _N. D._

My head jerked up and my eyes scanned the crowd around me for something with salmon hair. Before I knew it I was on my tippy toes trying to see over other people's heads. I gently licked my lips and went back down to normal footing. I didn't mean for it too but a sigh escaped my lips. After one last quick glance around the area I began walking home again.


	2. The Meeting

"I dare you, say that again brain freeze."

"I said," Grey began angrily, "You're an Idiot."

"Oh yeah!" Natsu growled. Everyone in the bar rolled their eyes.

"Do they seriously need to fight over everything?" Cana asked no one in particular.

"Should be used to it by now," Mirajane spoke. "They've been doing it since before this was a bar." A bell chimed and Mira looked towards the entrance. "Welcome to Fairy Tail." she greeted, then went back to cleaning cups.

 _SMACK._ Cana rolled her eyes, and took another swig of her beer.

"I told you Grey would hit first." Jet commented.

Natsu was about to take a hard swing right to Grey's face when he noticed something. He dropped his hand to look at it. On his left wrist he bore a blonde mark with the letters _L.H._

Grey saw an opening and tried to punch Natsu, but Natsu easily caught it.

Natsu quickly glanced up at Grey's face a spoke, just as quickly, "Not right now Grey."

The whole bar became quiet, but Natsu didn't notice. Seconds later people were mumbling about how Natsu never refuses a fight.

The door chimed again causing everyone to turn their head. A pretty blonde came through the door. She had been coming here a lot recently, everyone but Natsu knew her.

"Hey Lucy," Mirajane greeted, she set down her cup and went to make small talk with Lucy.

"Who's that?" Natsu asked the person next to him.

"Oh, that's Lucy, She's been coming here for the past couple of weeks." Droy answered. To this Natsu only nodded. Seeing that Natsu didn't have any more questions, Droy went back to his food.

"Lu-chan." Levy squealed as she went up to give Lucy a hug. "Did you do it?" she asked

Lucy nodded. "I turned it in." She and Levy giggled, gave each other another hug to celebrate, whatever it was they were celebrating, and then moved over to the bar to carry out a normal conversation.

"Stop staring dumb ass, It's creepy." Grey spoke to Natsu, causing Natsu to jump.

He hadn't realized he was staring.

"If you think Lucy is that cute, just go up and talk to her like a REAL MAN." Elfman butted in.

"Natsu tried to fake a laugh, but failed miserably. "I don't think she's that cute." he lied then tried to cover it up with another fake laugh.

Both Elfman and Grey just stared at him. Suddenly they burst into laughter.

"Geez Natsu, Grey began as he wiped a tear from his eye. "You suck at lying."

Elfman looked like he wanted to add to that comment but was laughing to hard.

"Oh, shut up." Natsu replied.

"You gonna make me?'' Grey asked, his laughter gone in an instant.

"Maybe I will."

"I'd like to see yo-"

"OMG LUCY! YOU GOT THE MARK!" Levy screamed silencing everyone else who was talking. Lucy turned a bright red.

"Congratulations Lucy." Erza stated, appearing as if to have been in their conversation the whole time.

"T-Thanks I guess" Lucy squeaked, her face now redder than Erza's hair.

"Lemme see the mark Lu-Chan" Levy begged. Lucy checked around the room making sure that most people had returned to their own business.

Slowly Lucy raised her left wrist to show Levy the mark she now bore.

"NO. FREAKING. WAY." Levy exclaimed. Erza! Come look at her mark."

Erza walked around Lucy from her spot to look at the salmon stripe. Immediately her jaw dropped.

"Do you think…" She mumbled to Levy.

All Levy did was nodded she jaw slack.

Anyone who looked at Lucy could tell that she was beyond nervous about what Erza and Levy were thinking.

"I'll be right back Lu. Stay here with Erza." And with that Levy hopped off her stool and marched right over to where Natsu and Grey sat.

"Let me see your wrist." She demanded.

"Why?" He questioned mockingly.

Without answering Levy grabbed his left wrist and studied his new mark.

"I knew it." She mumbled.

"You knew what?" Natsu asked, suddenly getting nervous.

Levy got a tighter grip onto his wrist and pulled him over to the bar where Lucy and Erza sat in awkward silence.

"Natsu," Levy began, gesturing to him. "This is Lucy. Lucy." She stated, now gesturing to Lucy. "This is Natsu."

Lucy was the first one to snap out of her confusion "Hi." She said and extended her left hand. "Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you to Lucy." He replied extending his left hand to meet hers in a mutual handshake.

Lucy quickly glanced down at their locked hands, noticing that he hand a mark, but didn't see the initials printed in it.

"Did you recently get your mark?" She asked trying to start an interesting conversation.

Natsu glanced down at his wrist, then quickly noticed two things. One: That he and Lucy were still shaking hand, Two: that Lucy also bore a mark.

"Yeah," Natsu replied. "I got it today actually."

A sparkle lit in Lucy's eyes but quickly disappear.

"Neat." She nodded.

"And you?" He asked.

"Same as you," she began. "I got it in the square today on my way home from 8island."

"Cool." Both Lucy and Natsu glanced down at their still entwined hands. Both let out an embarresed laugh and let go of each other's hands.

"Soooo," Lucy began. "I haven't seen you the past couple of weeks that I've been coming here."

"Yeah, I've been away on vacation from work."

"Ahh, that makes sense."

"OH MY GOD." Levy exclaimed making both Natsu and Lucy jump. " Look at your guy's marks." She rolled her eyes. "For Mavis' sakes."

Natsu and Lucy eyed each other. They had noticed each other's marks.

"You feeling ok Levy?"

"No." Levy began. "Would you guys just look at the intials and hair color on each of your wrists." She raged. "Goodness, you guys are blinder than Grey when It comes to Juvia."

 **A/N: I didn't know how to end this one, so I decided to stop here. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I'll have more free time for a while because of summer and stuff. So I'll try to update often. I love you guys, thank you so much for all of your support.**


	3. The Constant Giggle

"I am not blind when it comes to Juvia!" Grey yelled.

"Grey notices Juvia?" Juvia replied her head popping around the corner.

"It's kinda hard not to." He exclaimed back.

The look on Juvia's face was of pure happiness.

"Aaaannnyyy way," Levy spoke breaking the awkward silence.

Natsu and Lucy, looking confused as two people could look, showed each other their full wrists. Once Lucy saw Natsu's wrist she quickly stood up.

"I um, I have to… um go." Lucy grabbed her bag. "I'll see you guys later." She flashed her signature smile then she walked out. Natsu, finally recovering from his shock jumped out of his seat and chase after her.

Levy sighed and walked over to Gajeel.

"They'd make a cute couple." Gajeel noted when Levy reached him.

"Yeah," Levy replied, "They would."

 ***WIth Lucy and Natsu***

"Hey!" Natsu called. "Wait up."

Lucy turned around. The blonde's glistening brown eyes widened when she saw a mop of pink hair chasing after her.

Finally Natsu reached Lucy.

"You-" Deep breath, "You walk really fast." He spoke softly as he tried to regain his breath.

Lucy giggled, to Natsu it sounded like the soft tinkling of bells.

"Sorry." SHe spoke softly.

A small smile marked Natsu's face. "Can I walk with you?" He asked after a short awkward pause.

A light blush dusted Lucy's cheeks. "Sure." She spoke shyly.

"So Luce, what do you do?" Natsu cringed at how he worded the question, and its cheesiness.

"Um," Lucy paused to think about how to answer. "I study literature at Magnolia University, and during my free times I work on my book, and stories for the paper." She said softly adding a small smile at the end. "What about you, What do you do?"

Natsu's left hand reached up and scratched the back of his head as he let out a light laugh. "I work as a special agent." Natsu laughed at how big Lucy's eyes got then continued. "I job on different variations of jobs for special people." Lucy's eyes got bigger with each sentence causing Natsu's smile to turn into a boyish grin. "Like on my last job, I had to burn a book for a man. The owner of that book was a complete nut job, who was obsessed with ugly maids and drilling." Natsu let out a light laugh. "It turns out that the man who hired me was the author's son. This book was his father's last. He said that he wanted the thing that had caused his family, a his father, so much pain to disappear."

"Wow" Lucy spoke in complete amazement.

Natsu again laughed. He was glad someone though his job was interesting. Him and Lucy turned a corner and then quickly turned and entered the gates of an apartment complex.

"So miss Lucy," he began, getting her attention. "What is your book about."

Lucy let out a light giggle. "It's silly"

"Really, sounds amazing already." Lucy let out a laugh.

"It's about a guild called Fairy Tail. The guild is full of many different mages that can do a vast majority of things. Like," Lucy paused real quick, then her face lit up. "Oh! There's this one character. He is a fire dragon slayer. And another character is a celestial mage." she smiled then thought a little more. "My favorite character that I have so far is a sweet but, hard core equip mage." Natsu's mouth was agape.

"It really does sound amazing." Natsu praised.

"You see I think it would be," Lucy began, "But I completely suck at writing." She laughed then looked up. "Oh! We're here." Lucy then pulled out her key and unlocked the door. "You wanna come in?"

"Sure." Natsu followed Lucy in and waited as she closed and locked her door.

Lucy saw how awkward he felt and laughed. "Make yourself at home, I'll make us some tea." Lucy walked off towards the kitchen and Natsu looked around and let out a light whistle.

"This place is nice.''

Lucy giggled, she had been giggling a lot. "Thanks." she replied. Natsu walked over to the couch and sat down. Glancing at the seat beside him he noticed the TV remote.

"Hey, do you mind if I turn on the TV?" He called.

"Not at all." Seconds later Lucy came in with the teapot and two cups. She walked over to the coffee table, set it down, and poured the tea, she then gave one of the cups to Natsu.

"Thanks." He grinned.

Lucy smiled back "No problem." then sat down in the vacant seat next to Natsu.

The rest of the night Lucy and Natsu told each other storied and funny memories, both eventually falling asleep on the couch.

When Natsu woke up he was a little disoriented. He blinked the sleep out of his eyes and glanced down at a peaceful Lucy sleeping on his chest. A small smile marked Natsu's lips. He leaned his head back, shifted a little, and went back to sleep, wanting this moment to last forever.


	4. The Next Day

Natsu awoke to the fresh smell of warm pancakes and melted chocolate. He slowly sat up and blinked his heavy eyelids a few times. He turned his head to the right and saw Lucy coming out of the kitchen holding a plate-like-thingy.

"Oh! You're awake." Lucy spoke a smile marking her face. "I made pancakes." She said revealing golden pancakes with little specks of chocolate. Natsu took this moment to sniff the air. A satisfied sigh escaped his mouth. Lucy giggled. "You haven't tried it yet." With that she handed him a plant and a fork. "In my opinion they're a little too sweet for syrup, but if you want some I can go get it."

Natsu took his fork, carved out a bite, and stuffed it in his mouth. "Oh My GOSH!" he began with complete amazement. "These are amazing."

"Really?" Lucy's smile resembled shining stars on a pitch black night.

"Yes really." Natsu replied before taking another bite of what tasted like heaven. Another sigh escaped his mouth.

Lucy giggled again, she blushed at how much she had been giggling, but Natsu though it was adorable.

"I'm gonna go make my plate." She smiled then walked back to the kitchen. Natsu looked back to his pancakes with complete and utter happiness in his eyes, and took another beautiful bite.

"Ok." Lucy mumbled happily as she sat down next to Natsu. She grabbed the TV remote and turned on the magical device. "Actually," She began after she had switched on the TV, "You wanna watch a movie?" She asked.

"Yeah," Natsu answered. "That sounds nice."

"Yay." Lucy squealed. She set her plate down on the coffee table and skipped over to the bookshelf next to her TV. "What kinda movies do you like." She asked turning her head and flashing a brilliant smile.

"I'm down with anything."

"Really?"

"Yup." Natsu answered, setting his now empty plate down on the table and leaning his back.

"Ok." Lucy spoke, suddenly serious. After a few seconds of scanning her bookcase, her hands flew up. "This one." She whispered excitedly, then turned and put it in the DVD player. Once the movie was in the player she skipped back over to the couch and plopped down.

"Close your eyes." SHe demanded cheerfully.

"Why?" Natsu teased.

"Cause the movie's a surprise"

"Ohhh." Natsu joked, then put his hands over his eyes.

Lucy put the TV on mute and pushed menu so that she could skip the commercials quickly.

"You ready?" She asked before pushing play.

"Ready." Natsu laughed.

"OK." And with that Lucy pushed play. "Wait!" Lucy called after Natsu uncovered his eyes. "Do you like horror?"

"Depends on the horror movie."

"Ok." Lucy sighed, and with that the movie began.

( **An Hour and a half Later.** )

"I am NEVER! EVER! Getting up at night again." Natsu rambled after the movie ended. All Lucy did was smile. "How did you not scream!"

"I've seen it too many times." Lucy replied rather flatly.

"And you couldn't have warned me." Natsu paused his hand flailing in the air as, and after he spoke.

"Where's the fun in that." Lucy again replied, but added an evil laugh at the end. Natsu checked his watch.

"I gotta go to work." He mumbled unhappily.

"Welp get up and go!" Lucy laughed. She then pushed him off the couch. Natsu flailed his arms, stumbled then ended up landing on his face, all of this causing Lucy to giggle.

"Not funny." He mumbled from his odd position on the ground.

"No." Lucy spoke trying her best from laughing "Not funny at all." She then stood up and walked over to Natsu. Once she reached him she crouched down so that she could see his face.

"You ok?" She smiled.

"Yes."

"Good." quickly she stood up and reached out her hand to help Natsu up.

"Thanks." Natsu said he reached for her hand and smile his signature smile. As soon as he hand his hand wrapped around hers he spun around and pulled her down, causing her to land on his stomach. As soon as she was down the tickle fest began.

Both Natsu and Lucy had laughed so hard their sides hurt and tears were streaming down their faces. Eventually Natsu left for work so that he wouldn't be too late to work. To Lucy's surprise she was a little sad when he left but continued on with her day.

 **A/N: Sorry if it doesn't make sense I started it before I left and had to get the feels again. I didn't know how to end it but I thought this was good.**

 **I missed you all so much.**

 **Love,**

 **-Primrose02-**


	5. Officially Official

**A/N: For those who don't read my other story my dog JoJo is pretty sick, so I'll only be typing during the night or when my sister takes over or something.**

 **ANNNNYYYY WAY…. Here's another chapter, I hope you guys like it :S…**

 _Dear Diary,_

 _It has been a couple of months since Natsu and I had first hung out. We'd gone on couple of dates, unlike most people in our situation we had decided to take it slow and not rush into things just because we had gotten our marks. Natsu and I have been happy together, in these few months he had become one of the most important people my life._

 _We have yet to kiss but I think that's ok, besides all that we haven't made it official that we're dating just yet, I'm actually_ _ **EXTREMELY**_ _happy with that. It means that he's treating this as a normal relationship, not one he;s forced to have._

 _In the beginning me and Natsu were really awkward around each other (Though we didn't show it) as time passed we have become more comfortable with one another._

 _I'm really happy with Natsu I hope I don't mess anythi-_

A knock sounded at Lucy's door. Quickly she dropped her pen and closed her diary then hid it from prying eyes. As soon as she was sure that it was safely hidden she opened her door.

"Hey" The salmon haired man greeted.

"Hey." she smiled.

They were going out on another date tonight. YAY!

"Let me get my shoes on and grab my purse, then I'll be ready." she spoke then opened her door wider to let Natsu in. He walked over to the comfortable grey couch and practically threw himself on it, letting out a sigh as satisfaction once he got comfy. Lucy smiled then headed for her bedroom to grab her shoes.

She opened her closet door and grabbed a pair of black strappy heels. Sitting down on her "cloud bed" as Natsu called it, she expertly laced and buckled them both in a matter of seconds. She stood up and grabbed her black purse with gold studs and walked out glancing at the mirror on her wall real quick out of habit. And DAMN she looked good. Satisfied she closed her door behind her and she and Natsu headed out.

The date was amazing, as usual. After they finished eating they went to the park and walked around the lake in the light of the full moon.

Lucy and Natsu were walking their usual track around the glistening lake. Natsu had his arm draped over Lucy's shoulder and Lucy was leaning into his side, her head turned to the side soaking in the breathtaking view.

"Lucy?"

"Yeah?" replied with a smile.

"Are we dating?"

Lucy was taken aback. In all honestly she didn't know. Were they dating? She thought that's what they were doing. They went out on dates, she guessed that meant they were.

"Ummm….. I think so." she began. "I don't know." she sighed. "Are we?" she asked turning the question back to him.

Lucy could see the gears in Natsu's head turning.

"Yeah," he said finally. "Yeah, I think we are." she smiled down at her.

"Really?" She asked a bright smile marking her lips.

"Yeah." Natsu replied flashing a smile back at her.

Still smiling Lucy and Natsu finished their walk.

After Natsu dropped Lucy off she slid down her now closed door and sighed. That was perfect. A smile still marked her lips from their talk tonight.

 _We're officially dating…. Oh my gosh,_ Lucy squealed _"We're officially dating!_

Lucy did the classic love sick thing and jumped around happily for a second or so, then spun and waved her arms, her smile now bigger than ever.

Cheerfully lucy skipped to her fridge, she always ate junk food when she was happy, gazing thoughtfully at all of her choices, she scanned the fridge. Since Natsu and her had started hanging out, she learned to always stock her fridge with junk food.

She had no cle how that boy stayed in shape, He eats more junk food in a day than Lucy has in her entire life, and that's saying something.

Finally Lucy decided to eat a cupcake or two that she had baked earlier that day.

Slowly she unwrapped the bottom part of the cupcake and bit into it.

Lucy sighed with satisfaction. It was AMAZING! Then again it was her cooking, of course she would think that.

Sitting down at her table she stared lovingly at her wonderful cupcake before digging in to finish it, after that she dug into another one.

 _Damn it, this boy is going to get me fat._ Lucy thought after she finished her second cupcake, then she shrugged, smiled, and continued.


	6. The Bar Made Bets

The next night Lucy practically skipped into the bar and found her place next to Levy.

"Someone looks happy."

Lucy nodded her smile only growing bigger, quickly she turned to Mira and asked for a surprise. Quickly after Mira walked behind the bar Lucy squilled.

"Owww,' Levy said covering her ears, a playful smile marking her lips. "Keep it down a little, I don't want the whole bar to know before me."

Lucy laughed.

Levy gave her those eyes that said _freaking tell me before I go insane_

"Natsu finally made it official." Lucy cheered.

And giant smile marked Levy's lips, though she didn't seem surprised in the least bit.

"Her everyone," Levy shouted, quickly getting everyone's attention. "You all owe me 20 dollars, Lucy and Natsu made it official."

There were some cheers in the room, but there were most groans as people spilled out their pockets into what used to be Levy's empty hand.

Lucy's face was redder than Mira's red dress by the time Levy got all the money.

"Y-you guys made bet?"

"Well duh, it was bound to happen we were just betting on when."

Sadly that only made Lucy's face redder. "Was it really that obvious to you guys."

"Yeah!" the whole bar seemed to say at the same time.

Finally Mira gave Lucy her surprise drink. Lucy glanced from the cold red drink up to Mira.

Mira laughed. "It's a Bloody Mary. I thought the color matched your face, so I decided to whip one up for you."

"T-thanks." Lucy stuttered.

Slowly she began sipe the drink and felt her embarrassment wash way.

 **A/N: so Heyyyyy… I've been gone for a while. I've tried my best to whip up a story for this story so that you guys wouldn't be to pissed at my absence.**

 **Ummmm Im bacckkk Yaayyy.. Sorry I've been gone for so long, first my computer went bye-bye then School came and decided to steal all of my time.**

 **I'm doing my very best to find time to type…**

 **So yeah, Love you guysss**

 **-Primrose02-**

 **XOXO**


	7. Chain Reaction

"They made bet!" I quietly yelled into the phone

Of course though all he did was laugh.

"It's not funny." I complained

"It kinda is." He laughed.

I sighed and opened the fridge door, welcoming the sudden temperature drop.

"Was it really that obvious we were gonna date?" I asked as pulled out the leftover pizza.

"I guess so." He tried to sound serious but I could tell he still wanted to laugh.

"Natsu it's not funny." my head snapped up, I sound like a freaking 3 year old.

Of course this just made him laugh. "I gotta go babe, I have work to do."

"You work?" I asked jokingly.

"Ouch." He said in mock hurt, I could feel him putting his hand over his heart.

I let out a laugh. "Talk to you later weirdo."

"Bye Luc."

I sighed and hung up the phone.

I threw a couple of pieces of pizza in the microwave and went to pick out a movie.

"I bet?" I spoke to myself.

If it isn't obvious enough for you, I was still pretty shocked and slightly mad about the bet.

My eyes landed on High School Musical.

"I guess we're going to back to being 11."

I spoke softly as I gently pulled the movie off the shelf and popped it into the DVD player.

As if on cue the microwave dinged.

I sighed, I was doing that alot lately, and got my pizza from the microwave.

Once I sat down and got comfortable on the couch with my food and and hot cup of coffee beside me, I skipped the commercials and started the show.

 _Dinggg._

My head jerked towards my phone

'Hey Princess, mind if I head over there tonight.'

A smile marked my lips and I rolled my eyes, I bet he didn't do any work. But then again that's Natsu for you.

I clicked the reply button and typed.

'Head on over, I'm bored out of my mind anyway.'

As soon as I saw the message had sent I threw my phone across the couch, took a sip of my coffee and carried on with my show.

Natsu got here about the time that that Troy and Gabriella got their phones taken away by the teacher.

"I brought cake!'' he yelled setting down on the kitchen table.

This of course caused me to throw my blanket (that I have no clue when I put on) and run towards the kitchen.

First, I gave him a big hug and a peck on the cheek then I immediately went for the cake.

He laughed a came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist, and rested his chin on top of my head.

As soon as I got the contain open I took some frosting put some in my mouth and sighed, causing him to laugh more.

I turned around and put my arms around his shoulders.

"How was your day."

He raised a shoulder and sighed. "It was work."

I laughed a little.

He smiled and brushed a piece of my blonde hair from my eyes. "You're adorable." He smiled.

I blushed at that. As soon as he saw my red cheeks he laughed.

He unwrapped his arms from my waist and I did the same for his shoulders.

As he began walking towards the living room I mumbled "You suck."

"And you swallow." he called back

"Natsu!" I screamed, then I ran after him.

He threw his head back and laughed, but stayed where he was.

I jumped on his back and wrapped my arms around his shoulders again, i don't why but they felt natural that way.

Resting my chin on his shoulder "You're so childish." I mumbled

"Why thank you." He smiled, which only made me smile.

He wrapped his arms around my legs and started spinning

"Ahhh, Natsu." I squealed.

All he did was laughed. God did I love his laugh.

Following his lead I laughed too.

This is how I wanted it to be for the rest of my life.

Just him and me, playing around and laughing.


	8. Author's Note

Author's Note:

Hey guys, sorry I haven't updated in...well forever.

I'm working on new chapters for all of my story's right now and they should be done in about a week.

I'm really sorry about the wait, but I'm back now and should finally go back to a usual update schedule.

I love you all so much-

-Primrose-


End file.
